Dusk (Sailor Suit Pretty Cure)
NOTE: Sailor Suit Pretty Cure belongs to Cure Wonder! Please do not change any major information or make any edits on pages relating to Sailor Suit Pretty Cure without my permission! If you want to fix grammar mistakes or add any minor category I might've missed, please write in the summary box what you fixed. Thank you! Note: You may have been looking for Dusk from ''Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure.'' Dusk is a cat-like mascot from the fanseries Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. He was re-sent to Earth with Twilight, another mascot, to find the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. He is Amaimomo's advisor and lives with the Yasashi-Sano family. Dusk, like Twilight, doesn't end his sentences with anything, unlike most mascots. He also appears in Pretty Cure! Operation: Cure Lovely Usa. Appearance Dusk has dark gray fur with a white full moon mark on his forehead, which is mistaken as a bald spot by the minor characters. His appearance makes him look like an Umbreon which is a running gag in the series. Later in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S, he has a human form. Powers Dusk's powers are hypnotism, using "mascot magic" as he calls the ability, and to power up one of the five Cures, Cure Lovely, for her upgraded attacks. His hypnotism powers were used to make Momo's mother and stepfather think that Dusk is their pet cat. His mascot magic is used throughout the entire series. He uses his powering up abilities later in the series which can only be used to its fullest extent is when he is holding paws with Twilight. Personality Dusk is a kind cat, but he can be lazy on occasions. Though, if motivated, he will work hard. He is also clingy and cannot stand being alone, which is used for comedic and/or tragic moments. He takes the role of mascot less seriously, but he doesn't shirk his tasks often. He is more lenient and easy-going than Twilight. The mention of Moonlight Kingdom makes him sad because he has witnessed its destruction. He gets along with Momo and knows her at a personal and professional level. Dusk is a kind and funny cat. History Dusk came from the Moonlight Kingdom along with Twilight. They were both making their projects to give as gifts to the heirs. He wasn't clingy back then, he just like company a lot. When the kingdom was destroyed by the Dark Eclipse Kingdom, he was changed. He now was clingy towards anyone who tried to leave him by himself. Dusk became less clingy and fell in love with Twilight. Relationships Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano -Dusk is Momo's mascot. He has the closest bond with her and knows her very well. He also has respect for her, calling her "Amai-sama". Dusk knows Momo's true feelings and intentions, much to her dismay sometimes. He cares about his partner and wanted her to have friends to fight by her side. Dusk gives Momo advice and acts like a fatherly figure to her. Amaimomo and Dusk love and care about each other. Twilight- Dusk and Twilight live together in the Moonlight Kingdom. He loved her, but she was too distraught--and acted tsuntsun--to love him back. But after the team was established with Bunny being a competent Pretty Cure and a reliable leader, Twilight felt that she could love Dusk. They work together to power up the Cures. Dusk admires her for her hard-working attitude. He calls her "Twily" and, later, "Twily-chan". Queen Artemis- Dusk obeyed the Queen's commands and orders. He never talked back to Artemis. He would do anything that his queen would ask him to do even if he felt like not doing it. Lady Helen- Dusk respected Lady Helen. He would obey her orders too, since she has authority. He also sees Helen as a sisterly figure. Etymology Dusk- It's the time of night that occurs before the night and before the morning. Trivia *Dusk is the first mascot to call his partner by the suffix, -sama, which is used to show a deep respect for someone. *He looks like an Umbreon, whch is a running gag in the series. *He is the second mascot to use mascot magic. *Dusk doesn't end his sentences with anything. Category:Mascots Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:Male Category:Males Category:User: Cure Wonder Category:Allies